Wyvern Wings Klaus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20736 |no = 1241 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 168 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An otherworldly god resurrected as a "Mock God" prototype Mock Unit. He bent space and time via destruction in order to return to his original world, and in doing so led his sworn enemy and their servants to him. Fighting alongside Isterio, also resurrected as a Mock God, his new powers allowed him to dominate his opponents for a time. However, he was completely destroyed by a weapon of mass destruction upgraded by a mysterious scientist. It is said that in the end, he cursed the one who called him there and the world itself with all his might. |summon = That human...must be of my world. Have I lost to the humans of your world, too? All I know is ruin... |fusion = I am growing used to this body... Grh... Meaning that my new body and that thing share a common source. |evolution = A "Mock God"? You insult me... Someday, your arrogance will be the end of you. | hp_base = 4994 |atk_base = 2028 |def_base = 2028 |rec_base = 1911 | hp_lord = 6572 |atk_lord = 2526 |def_lord = 2526 |rec_lord = 2394 | hp_anima = 7464 |rec_anima = 2156 |atk_breaker = 2764 |def_breaker = 2288 |def_guardian = 2764 |rec_oracle = 2632 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2288 | hp_oracle = 5679 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Blue Winged God's Purge |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & greatly boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 25% reduction & 50% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Zwei Force |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & high probability of inflicting Sick |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 85% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Alto Inundation |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack and damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20%, fills 4-7 BC when hit & fills 7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Indigo Excess: Alluvion |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 1 turn |ubbnote = 80% reduction, fills 50 BC & reduces all damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Mock God's Lament |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = 35% boost |evofrom = 20735 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Klaus3 }}